1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the searching of data contained within a computer network, and, more particularly, to a system and method for searching peer-to-peer computer networks by determining optimal hosts for searching.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The computer network now known as the Internet began by individuals forming “links” between their respective computers. Over time, for a variety of reasons, users began to access more and more information through a centralized location or locations. Users' information was uploaded to servers, which were in turn accessed and searched by =other users. Today, users typically access the Internet only through their (local) service provider, and companies such as Excite™ and Yahoo™ provide users with search engines, or information portals, which attempt to provide users with a primary access point for Internet searching and use.
Although such centralized sites have various advantages (e.g., the ability to provide an optimized directory to search available resources), the above Internet model, as a whole, suffers from a number of shortcomings. For example, such centralized access and search sites (especially to the extent that they may become inoperable or shut down for any reason), are potential single points of failure, or “weak links in the chain,” to the flow of information. Moreover, they typically provide access to only a small portion of the total resources of the Internet (less than 1%, by some estimates, and this number will grow smaller as the Internet grows larger), and may provide links to sites which are outdated (i.e., no longer available). In short, users become overly reliant on services which do not provide reliable, effective “one-stop” Internet access and searching.
As a result, “peer-to-peer” networks, in which every computer can serve as both a host and a client (i.e., can both provide and receive files to/from one another), have recently become more popular. Such networks link individual computers to one another, and are essentially file-sharing systems with limited searching abilities. These networks have certain advantages over the Internet model described above. For example, peer-to-peer networks often provide a greater number and variety of resources. Moreover, links will not be outdated, to the extent that only those files which are currently connected to the network are searched.
Some peer-to-peer networks, however, remain largely centralized. That is, although users are connected to each other, all connections are routed to and/or through a central location. Thus, such systems retain at least some of the shortcomings discussed above; primarily, they contain an obvious choke point(s) at which the exchange of information may be slowed or stopped. Moreover, although such networks have the potential to provide a greater number and variety of resources, it has been difficult to devise a searching technique for effectively utilizing these resources.
Decentralized peer-to-peer networks also exist, in which each computer is linked only to other computers within the network. These networks provide many of the advantages of a centralized peer-to-peer network, but are much more resilient, inasmuch as they are not dependent on any particular site or server. However, as will become apparent, a search technique which is efficient and effective on these networks has not yet been devised.
FIG. 1 illustrates a simplified block diagram of a generic decentralized peer-to-peer network 100. In FIG. 1, a user “A” on host computer 110 connects to at least one other host, which is itself connected to at least one other host on the network. In FIG. 1, each host is numbered 1–5 to demonstrate the number of connections, or “hops,” between that host and the user host 110. For example, host 120 is designated “2,” as it is 2 hops away from user host 110. Host 130 is 5 hops away from user host 110 via one connection path, but is only 3 hops away via another connection path.
A more specific example of a known decentralized peer-to-peer network is the Gnutella Network (hereafter, Gnutella), which utilizes the basic structure shown in FIG. 1. To utilize Gnutella, a user A must first connect to the network by connecting to at least one other host 140, as shown in FIG. 1. This host may be selected at random, or a particular user may have the knowledge or desire to choose a particular host or hosts. In either case, the user is thus connected to a number of hosts through the initially selected host(s). In other words, the user's connections will spread out until the number of hosts (approximately) reaches a predetermined number of hosts (hereafter referred to as a cluster of hosts) which the network is deemed capable of handling. The hosts illustrated in FIG. 1 may be thought of as such a cluster of hosts.
To process a search request, Gnutella simply passes the search query from one host to the next, in the hopes of finding the searched-for data on a host which is only a few “hops” away. Thus, the query will not reach beyond the user's isolated cluster of hosts, which contain only a limited amount of content (especially if the user chose poorly in selecting his or her initial host connection). This results in poor search results, despite the availability of content in the broader network.
Moreover, the exponential manner in which queries are passed from one host to the next can easily result in many or all of the hosts being virtually dedicated to nothing but the activity of passing along queries and query results for other hosts, with little time or ability left over for any other functionality. Clearly, this shortcoming causes each host, as well as the network as a whole, to operate significantly slower than at optimum speed.
Additionally, in peer-to-peer networks in general, hosts periodically connect and disconnect, so that the availability of hosts is constantly in flux. In other words, although links in a peer-to-peer network will not be stale or outdated in the traditional sense (as mentioned above), it is possible that, even if a given host still contains the desired information, the host will be disconnected from the network when a user seeks to access this information. Also, a host could disconnect from the system during a download of search results. This instability further deteriorates the reliability of searches on the network.
Finally, since hosts in Gnutella and other peer-to-peer networks are selected blindly, there is no way of using geographical location of the other host(s) as a factor in host selection/searching. In other words, prior art peer-to-peer networks will show that a given host is directly connected to the user (and therefore seemingly a good candidate for access), but will not demonstrate the fact that the host may be geographically very distant from the user. As a result, the transfer of information is inefficient in such networks; for example, a time required to search and download files may become inordinately long.
What is needed is a system and method for effectively and efficiently searching a decentralized peer-to-peer network, in which the likelihood of fast, favorable search results is increased, and the stability of the network is improved.